warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbitleap (TC)
}} |pastaffie = |kit=Rabbitkit |apprentice=Rabbitpaw |warrior=Rabbitleap |starclan resident=RabbitleapRevealed on Vicky’s Facebook Page |mother=Fallowsong |sister=Poppydawn |brother=Heronwing |mentor = Mumblefoot |livebooks = Goosefeather's Curse, Pinestar's Choice}} Rabbitleap is a light brown tom with thick fur. Rabbitleap was a ThunderClan warrior under Doestar's leadership in the forest territories. He was born as Rabbitkit to Fallowsong along with his sister Poppykit and his brother Heronkit. He was later apprenticed to Mumblefoot as Rabbitpaw and, after surviving the Great Hunger, was made a warrior named Rabbitleap along with his littermates. After his death, he joined StarClan. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :He first appears when Pineheart notices Rabbitpaw and Moonpaw fighting over who should get the ears of a rabbit. The warrior pushes one ear each to the apprentices, declaring that nobody will starve. Rabbitpaw looks up, hope sparking in his eyes. :Later, Rabbitpaw, now Rabbitleap, is seen crouching at the edge of the clearing with the other new warriors, grieving for Doestar. Pineheart is glad that the leader had at least made them all warriors before her death. Goosefeather's Curse :Goosekit asks why Rabbitkit is in Cloudberry's den again. He wonders if he fell off a half-tree or got stuck in a bramble. Daisytoe explains he has a thorn in his nose and he’s still growing into his paws so he's very clumsy. Rabbitkit watches his littermates wrestle each other as a large leaf sticks to his nose. He cheers Poppykit on, sounding like his head is stuck in a patch of ferns. He later plays hide-and-seek with Goosekit, Moonkit and his siblings. Goosekit is the seeker, and finds Poppykit and Rabbitkit together. Rabbitkit says that was quick and admits they thought he'd never find them. Goosekit explains he heard them moving around, and Poppykit complains that was Rabbitkit. The tom-kit claims to have sat on a nettle. Goosekit tells them to wait by the half-tree while he finds the others. After Goosekit quickly finds everyone, the kits think Goosekit cheated. Goosekit defends himself, saying he heard Rabbitkit move. After Swiftpaw goes missing and the kits are shooed away, Rabbitkit crossly scrabbles over dried moss and says they could have helped. He states he is as big as the apprentices. Heronkit agrees, saying it will be like hide-and-seek. Rabbitkit adds they wouldn’t cheat as well, glaring at Goosekit. :Rabbitkit becomes an apprentice and receives the name of Rabbitpaw, as well as given Mumblefoot as a mentor. Poppypaw jokes that Goosepaw always smells of leaves and is more likely to be chased by a rabbit. Rabbitpaw huffs with laughter at that joke. He rears onto his hind legs and boxes the air, saying this rabbit is always dangerous. He brings his front paws down on Heronpaw, who shrugs his brother off and tells him to stop it. After Pineheart's patrol rapidly leaves camp, Rabbitpaw asks what is happening. Cloudberry explains lightly that they are checking on Squirrelwhisker's patrol, and there's nothing to worry about. After Doestar requests for Goosepaw to receive his full medicine cat name, Rabbitpaw glares at him jealously. He later tells the newly named Goosefeather to not think his better than them because he has his name. Mumblefoot growls he heard that, but doesn't make his apprentice apologize. Larksong tells Goosefeather to not let them bother him and explains it will take time for everyone to get used to the idea of a young medicine cat. Rabbitpaw takes part in a hunting patrol, cheering an apprentice who’s chasing a squirrel. When ThunderClan is facing a great starvation, Cloudberry says that Rabbitpaw dug up worms for the medicine cats, queens and kits to eat. :After the starvation, Doestar makes Rabbitpaw a warrior, giving him the name Rabbitleap. Among the other apprentices receiving their warrior names, Doestar mentions how they fought the hunger. She says they have courage of lions and loyalties of true warriors. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Fallowsong: Brother: :Heronwing: Sister: :Poppydawn: Nieces: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Nephew: :Thistleclaw: Grandnephew: :Whitestorm: Great-grandniece: :Sorreltail: Great-grandnephews: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-grandnephew: :Molepaw: Great-great-grandnieces: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-great-great-grandnephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-great-great-grandnieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: Cousins: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Dawnpelt: :Flametail: :Sparkpelt: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: :Shadowsight: |''See more''}} Tree Ceremonies Quotes Notes and references de:Rabbitleap (DC)ru:Зайценогfi:Rabbitleap (MK)fr:Rabbitleap (CT)pl:Króliczy Skok (KP)nl:Konijnensprong Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Warriors Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters